Don't Let Go
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: Read and find out, a summary can't do a One-Shot justice. Rated T for Character Deaths and Suicide. Don't own Fairy Tail.


**_Hiya guys! It's been a while since I've posted a One-Shot. And unlike my other one's I think you'll really like this. I've had this on my mind for quite a while now and I finally have the time to type it up._**

**_There won't be an Authour's Note at the end for dramatic effect so,_**

**_Thanks for Reading. Let me know what you think! _**

**_Love 'n Lucky,_**

**_-SFL_**

_**WARNING: This contains character deaths and suicide! (I know. I'm on the dark side today…)**_

* * *

I need you so much more than I thought. I'm not ready for you to go. Don't leave me, don't let go. You were ready long before I ever will be. I probably sound stupid to you, don't I? I miss the simple days we spent together; yet, I miss the complicated ones, too. I miss the way we'd smile at each other. I miss the way we'd fight and make up ten minutes later. I miss the way you'd snuggle up to me on rainy days. I miss it all; the sound of your laugh, how hard you'd blush when I told you, you looked beautiful. I really do. Though, I still smile at the memories we share. Thinking back to those days, makes the present hard to keep moving forward without you. You know as well as I do that I'm not as good with words as you.

The guild told me it was disrespectful to refuse to make a grave for you. I refuse to make a grave for someone who's still alive. I know it my heart that you're alive. I told them you're only in Edolas, that you'll return, but they don't believe me. Mira told me I should honor your memory by moving on to someone new, but that's impossible. I simply can't forget you. It's only been a year, but my hopes are just as high as they were when they began. The thought of you giving me that smile of yours keeps me going. I often find myself looking up at the stars, hoping you'll appear right next to me. I wouldn't leave you, so I'll wait for as long as it takes, regardless of how much I wish it would end. This wait is killing me, but it'll be worth it when I can hold you in my arms again.

Besides, who can forget someone like you? You're bubbly, caring, loving, cheery, warm, and most of all, you smell great.

It rained for the first time last night since you've been gone. It was the first natural rain, instead of Juvia making the skies match her emotions when she heard what happened. I missed you more than I thought was possible as watched all the old movies you love so much. Even with the fireplace on, our house was still cold without your smile to warm it up.

I'm participating in the GMG again this year. I know we'll win for the fifth time. I'm proud of Fairy Tail and what it's become. We're the strongest, that's one thing we can say proudly. But the other… Well, that's out love for each other, both romantic or not.

I got your book published with the help of Levy. I put all the money in that 'special place' of ours, you know, the one where we first kissed.

Speaking of Levy, she and Gray hooked up… I wanna say two months ago. They're good together, just like Erza and Jellal. They're getting married this winter, by the way.

I'm afraid I'm going to cut this one short. These letters have helped me cope a little bit, but it helps. I didn't get enough chances to tell you how much I love you, Lucy.

~Laxus Dreyar~

* * *

Tears stained the page, but the ink refused to smear. Lucy let out a wail of sorrow and pain as she clutched the letter to her chest.

She had been dropped right in the center of her guild when she returned from Edolas. Everyone was so shocked to see their resident celestial mage being dropped from thin air. They had started to celebrate until she asked about Laxus. When she did, the guild was silent. No one was sure on how to break the news to her. That is until Mira spoke up.

"He d-died, L-Lucy…" Mira stuttered. This was hard for Mira as she watched all light fade from Lucy's eyes. To the guild, Lucy looked dead herself. Mira continued after taking a shaky breath. "It happened in last year's GMG. He died trying to save Yukino from a stray attack. It hit him in the heart, killing him instantly. I'm so sorry, Lucy…" Mira cried, repeating those last three words over and over and over again.

Lucy walked out of their home and went to the church where her parents and husband were buried. She looked at the tombstones. Her family was lined up side by side, her mother, then her father, then her beloved husband. They had only been married six months when anima came and took her in place of Lucy Ashley, her Edolas counterpart. She kneeled in front of his grave as she fingered the pouch on her hip. Pulling our Laxus's hunting knife from the pouch, she lined it up with her heart.

_I vow to you, Laxus, that our pain will be shared just as our joys will be, too._

She remembered her wedding vows clearly. Pulling the knife away just an inch, she brought it to her chest with startling force. In just a few seconds, she could feel her heart stop beating. She could see her blood splatter onto Laxus's grave. With her last breath and the last of her energy, she smiled as she looked to the sunset orange sky.

"I'm coming home to you, Laxus."


End file.
